


Can I give you a flower?

by halfsynth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsynth/pseuds/halfsynth
Summary: At five pm Arthur was walking to his car. Despite he was very tired, he decided to walk a little more to breathe the fresh air of the park. He didn’t know destiny had a little surprise for him.





	Can I give you a flower?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sure you'll find spelling and grammatical errors. Please correct me :)

“For you.”

“Excuse me?”

 

It’s been a hard day. Uther called a last minute meeting and Arthur spent four hours listening to his father’s associates talking about finances. It’s okay, though, he’s doing his internship at the company while he continues his studies at university. He didn’t have a choice, not after Morgana told Uther to fuck off and opened her own vegan restaurant with her mother’s help.

This is Arthur’s life, doing a degree he doesn’t is interested in and working in the boring familiar business.

Last night he got only three hours of sleep because of car crash in front of his flat: apparently a drunken woman in her forties crashed against a parked car, his husband came and the shouting started. Fortunately she wasn’t hurt, so the paramedics left and  the police stayed until dawn and took the couple to the station. _Could have done that before_ , Arthur thought, feeling tired as hell.

Plus:

\- the coffee machine didn’t work;

\- he had to park a little further than usual because traffic was a nightmare;

\- his first class was financial math and his calculator was having a day off in Arthur’s living room;

\- Uther called him around eleven thirty and they had a long talk about Arthur’s future in every sense of the word. And he hated it.

 

So yes, he had a bad day.

 

At five pm Arthur was walking to his car. Despite he was very tired, he decided to walk a little more to breathe the fresh air of the park. He didn’t know destiny had a little surprise for him.

 

“A flower. Do you want one?”

“Why?”

“Because. Give it to your sister, your mom, your girlfriend…” The word ‘mom’ made him ache, but Arthur ignored the feeling and looked at the guy sitting on the bench, offering him a red carnation.

The stranger was a sight for sore eyes. He was wearing skinny black jeans and dark green shirt, clothes hiding his light skin. Arthur thought he could write a poem about those prominent cheekbones slightly touching the sunglasses material.

 

“This is not natural.” The blonde said after touching the petals.

“I know. It’ll never wither.”

“Okay. You bought a bouquet of not-natural-flowers and you just give them to people. Why?”

“Wasn’t the original plan, but I thought I could light someone’s day up.” He said before taking the sunglasses off and revealing a pair of puffy blue eyes; was he crying? Arthur didn’t hesitate in sitting next to him.

“The reason of giving flowers to random people has something to do with that look of yours?” Merlin gave him a sad smile and threw his head back in order to fix his gaze on the cloudy sky.

“My boyfriend broke up with me.” Arthur’s heart jumped at the second word. That’s was good. _More than good_. “I asked him to move in with me. Of course he said no. I should have seen it coming, you know? But I never wanted to give up my hopes.”

“Why did he leave you?”

“He had a list of reasons, believe me. Flowers and small gifts were too girly for him. Also he thinks I’m childish because I’m a big fan of fantasy. He said he likes guys who go to the gym and do sports, more manly, with more muscles than me. Someone like you.”

“Well, I’m not interested in meeting an asshole like that.”

“He was nice at the beginning. We hanged out with our friends, we met each other’s families... We weren't deeply in love but I thought we were serious.”

“Maybe it was too soon to live together?”

“He was paying an expensive rent by himself and I wanted to move out of my mom’s house. He wanted to break up before today, I just gave him the perfect excuse.”

 

He didn’t know why, but Arthur felt sorry for him. He didn’t know the man but he’d bet he was a ray of sunshine since he continued giving flowers and smiling to strangers while they were talking.

 

“I’m Arthur.”

“Merlin.”

“He doesn’t deserve you, Merlin. Don’t mope over him.”

“And how can you know that?”

“I can see you’re a nice guy. First of all, I think fantasy is a cool genre. Second, you’re thoughtful. But most important, you got your heart broken few hours ago and instead of crying in the darkness of your room, you’re here trying to make people smile. I can’t think of someone who actually deserves you.”

Merlin remained silent, processing all the kind words he just heard.

“You certainly lighted my day up.”

“Did I?”

“I’m putting this flower on my nightstand.”

“He never said things like that.”

“I know how to appreciate a nice gesture. Do you know what will make my day even better?” By this moment, Arthur had moved closer to Merlin, their thighs almost touching. “Have dinner with me.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You’re a free man and your ex is an arse. Give me a chance to make you smile.”

“But-“

“Let me take you to a nice restaurant. I’d really like to get to know you.”

“I’m sorry but I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Please? Do you want me to use my puppy eyes? Because I will.” Finally, Merlin laughed.

“Would I break your heart If I say no?”

“In a million pieces.”

 

Arthur waited anxiously for Merlin’s answer. It wouldn’t be the first time he asked some stranger out, he did it before with guys he met in the pub, but now was different. He really, really wanted Merlin to say yes.

 

“What time do you pick me up?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please let me now, I have some ideas for a sequel.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
